Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |} |} Z ♥Wiki♥ Wejdź na GG, jak możesz ;) Z Voltem Nie wiem. Z Roxy czesc co tam?? fajne anime robicie z pipi, moze kiedys tez zrobimy swoje anime jesli bd chciala co?? jasne potrzebuje rywali 2 bo jabu jest zablokowany a wiki nie uzupelnila pokow a czas minal mam pytanie pomozesz mi ze wpomnieniami dopuki nie wroci pipi?? dzieki a kogo bd rywalka bo przeniose selene do rywali i musze wiedziec. Tylko jest klopot bo dzisiaj o 17 jade do kamienca i nie bedzie mnie az do 10 przyjechalam tylko tak jakby na przepustke do domu na weekend. :( musisz wybrac pipi lub roxy masz gg i fb? zrobisz wydaeznia do odcinka 2?? najpierw wydarzenia do 10 a potem robimy tresc tak zaplanowalam z pipi ;) super:) naprawde dzieki :D PiPi wrocila wiec jak chcesz mozesz skonczyc pomagac :D 250px250px250px jestes?? czesc wlasnie przerabiam wspomnienia :D dragonite?? naprawde niezle :D dzieki jestes??? Z PiPi Wejdzesz na gg?? 250px Z Miką I jak? Robisz powieść? :P Uzupełniasz postacie? XD To może szturchnij ich kijem lub zrób Rose i Albusa? ;d spoko, jak dobrze, że ja swoją uzupełniłam :D PS. Dam ci radę, nie mianuj każdego w tym anime zawodnikiem quidditcha w pierwszym roku.. To by było takie... sztuczne Ja to jestem w 5 roku więc chyba mogę xDDD mogę wystąpić w avatarze? :D Uwielbiam to, oglądałam prawie all odcinki (w tym 1 i ostatni) mogę być twoją "zagubioną siostrą bliźniaczką" z plemienia wody? Będę wyglądać jak katara z pierwszej księgi które? a to volta :P (te do LISTY ODCINKÓW?) ok, nie wygrasz >:3 Pamiętam każdą stronę i każdą część gier, nie mówiąc o filmach! XDD Monika i Wendell Wilkinsowie, dlaczego patronusem Severusa była łania? Bo nazwał ją szlamą :P Jak się nazywał duszek, pokazywany głównie w serii od 1 do 3, który ciągle dokuczał młodym uczniom? Duch nie został pokazany w filmie Rovena Ravencla, Godryk Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff i Salazar Slytherin Hm... jakie zaklęcie "sprząta" ? NIE MYL Z REPARO koniecznie SUICUNE? 3: Ja też ją mam shiny D: nie rozumiem? tylko inny kolor paska Plik:AltL.gif, ale mogę zrobić innego shiny :DD spoko, ale wyślij mi dreamy zwykłe ok? A ja ci przerobię ok, dokończę jednego poka i już się biorę do roboty :D to jak? robimy anime? boisko :D aa.. Ok thx Z Mirą Nawet nie. Nie wiem. xD Z Scraggy Mogę mieć w Anime 2 startera z innego regionu czy koniecznie musi być z Kanto? Zapraszam do Opowiadania Unova! Scraggy Pewnie, że możesz jako główna. Chcesz żeby twoja Snivy podróżowała w pokeballu czy po za nim (tak jak mój Tepig)? Hej, uzupełnij swój profil w Opowiadaniu Unova. Mogę się zapisać do Mangi? Ok, mogę mieć na startera Treecko? Ok, to będę mieć na startera Chimchara, dobra? No ja też. :) Fajne, też tak sobie zrobię :) Mam pytanie odnośnie Opowiadania Unova. Jesteś na 100% pewna, że nie chcesz, żeby twoja Snivy ewoluowała? Chcę zrobić odcinek, w którym Snivy będzie powstrzymywać ewolucję Czekaniem, a na koniec dostanie Kamień Młodości. Tylko napisz mi czy na pewno nie chcesz, żeby ewoluowała. Ok, a chcesz żeby ewoluowała w przyszłości w Serperior czy ma zostać Servine? Właśnie zrobiłam kolejny odcinek Opowiadania Unova. Złapałaś Zoroark, która jest mamą twojej Zoruy. Z User:Pomocniczka (Ryśką) z PG Fajnie masz. xD PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:41, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) O NIE! To chyba jakaś choroba wiiiii'łałiczna! To chyba śmiertelne! D: 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:43, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) AAAAA!! Chyba trzeba zrobić defibrylację serca! Ale skąd ja wezmę defibrylator!? *a wild idea i biorę wszystkie moje elektro-poki i ładuje w ciebie elektrycznością xD* 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:49, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) z TheAragorn30000 Anime o Bakugan? Serio? To chyba nie ta wiki. I czemu usunełaś rejestr naszych rozmów? Obraziłaś się? Spoko. Wg mnie pierwsza seria była najlepsza. I znowu jestem rywalem. Chyba trzeci raz. A co z tamtymi seriami? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Chodziło mi o twoje serie. Czyli tą która była gdy zaczeliśmy gadać. I to co byłem Cyndaquilem. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:28, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A może popiszemy na GG? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:40, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Z Jabu Tak, a co? Latios :D ✉ Oj tam zdarza się xd Jedni mogą rano inni w południe a jeszcze inni(np. ja) wieczorem/ w nocy :D--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 19:07, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Jest czas na nadrobienie zaległości w jakimś anime czy czymś takim. Ja np. zaraz będę kończył stronkę, którą Trzcina powierzył mi do uzupełnienia--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 19:11, lip 25, 2012 (UTC). Widzisz zawsze się coś znajdzie ;)--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 19:15, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze napisałaś. Co noni mają z tymi ''załamaniami xd --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:56, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Tego to ja nie wiem:P I znów we dwoje na forum. A i nie martw się o Trzcinę. On nie porzuci swojego anime. Nawet sb możesz zobaczyć co naspał Voltowi. Ale ja go znam już dość długo i wiem co on kombinuje xd --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Z trzciną Powtórzę jeszcze raz... wolno i wyraźnie. Czyż nie powiedziałem Ci, abyś zmieniła wygląd, żeby nie wyglądała jak Dawn? Nawet wygląd w tym sezonie też musisz zmienić. A ty przysyłasz mi identyczny obrazek, na którym Dawn to Dawn i dodatkowo taki zmieniony, że aż rzeczywiście nie mogę jej poznać (sarkazm to był). W moim anime ma być pełen profesjonalizm i nie zgodzę się na obrazki pokolorowane żarówiastymi kolorami z palety w Paincie. Znajdź sobie taką postać w anime pokemon, która ci się podoba i taką, jak chcesz wyglądać i dopiero prześlij mi obrazki - dwa - jeden do tego sezonu, drugi do Platinum Quest Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:33, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Czy ty jesteś jakaś nie czajna? Nie dociera do ciebie język Polski czy coś, bo jeżeli nie, to mogę pisać w innym języku. Piszę już po raz trzeci, że ma być nie podobna do Dawn i żebyś zmieniła obrazek i do tego sezonu!!! A ty dalej swoje, że do tego masz ten obrazek, ten co jest Dawn. Mówię, że ma nie być Dawn!!! Nie być!!! Czy rozumiesz już teraz? Mówię, że wybierz sobie inną postać z anime... Zrozumiałaś mnie, czy na serio mam używać Google Translatora i mówić w innym języku? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:43, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Włosy to ty chyba masz blond... i nie mnie się miesza tylko mi się miesza powinno się pisać. Gramatyka się kłania. Chyba wiem, że jesteś w anime, jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć, że jesteś. Ty nie rozumiesz prostego polecenia? Zmień obrazek, bo ten nie może być. Co z tego że jesteś. Ten obrazek mi nie odpowiada i go zmień po prostu na inny. NIE DAWN. Masz sobie znaleźć dwa obrazki! Na ten sezon i na następny! Nie rozumiesz, że ten nie może być! DWA NOWE OBRAZKI. Zrozumiałaś? I mnie nie denerwuj z tym obrazkiem, że go masz, bo ma być inny, nowy, NIE DAWN. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:53, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Eureka! Nareszcie pojęłaś. Takie to trudne było? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:06, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy mi dasz te obrazki jak chcesz wyglądać? Okaz kiedy uzupełnisz info swojej postaci ? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:41, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, taki może być. To zdobądź jeszcze jeden obrazek i poproś PokeGirl, żeby Ci go zrobiła w zimowym stroju dla twojej postaci Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:50, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Mogłabyś trochę więcej napisać, a nie po jednym zdaniu Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:04, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Napisz coś więcej w historii Jun i jej pokemonów, a nie po jednym zdaniu. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:22, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Viva tą tabelkę "Inne" skopiowałaś z brudnopisu Buizela z Wikinezki. Używał jej do przyjaciół. Nie wiem jak on zareaguje, gdy to zobaczy. Obiecałaś nic nie kopiować. I wciąż czekam aż napiszesz coś WIĘCEJ na temat Jun!!! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:39, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Znowu ujawniasz swój brak umiejętności czytania ze zrozumieniem. Z wikinezki, a nie Buizel wiki i to nie ważne, bo skopiowałaś ją od Buizela. No to dobrze. Obiecałaś nie kopiować. I jeżeli nie napiszesz coś więcej o Jun i o jej pokemonach to ja cię nie będę wstawiać do anime. Bo naprawdę tracę ochotę wstawiania kogokolowiek do anime, jeżeli ta osoba na odwal uzupełnia swoją stronkę. A więc albo uzupełnisz porządnie, albo trzy występy mam dla ciebie na 100 odcinków Sinnoh Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:17, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Viva, najbardziej załamany jestem ja. Nikt nie chce się interesować ani moim, ani Volta anime. Jakoś podupadłem na duchu. A ty ignorujesz moje wiadomości, w których pięć razy prosiłem, abyś napisała coś więcej na stronie Jun... Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:07, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) SELENE22 niestety, własne :( PS: Nie zrobiłam stron o Pokemonach w twoim anime, więc mnie usuń. nie chcę być rywalem. tylko plis: zrób mi "pożegnalny odcinek" że np. rezygnuję z podróży czy coś. Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:35, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Uwierz że nie każdy tak umie :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:16, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Jak się lepiej tego nauczę to je ulepsze na razie niech będą takie... ,a w ogóle zapraszam Zaproszenie do szkoły Jest już 5 uczniów (od wczoraj O.o) masz tam 4 zadania domowe i pierwsze musisz zrobić w przeciągu 2 dni inaczej cię wywale ze szkoły bo ono jest obowiązkowe a gdy bym go nie dawał to i tak bycie je zrobili xD- Dyrektor Ok dostajesz 5 i jakiego startera wybierasz obojętnie jakiego ale żeby był prawdziwy czyli ,np.Snivy,Tepig,Piplup-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:33, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) NIestety dostajesz tylko 5 :( wybierz jaki chcesz kamień?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:40, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dostałaś 5 :) twoja niespodzianka to : wybierz jakiego tylko chcesz (oprócz legend i evo) pokemona typu walka lub trawa-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:49, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dostajesz 4 niespodzianka to:Kogo chcesz?Buneary czy riolu?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:09, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) DOstałaś 5 i Wurmple -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:26, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dam potem następne zadanie ale nagrodą nie będzie pokemon , teraz oglądam Harrego Pottera -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:29, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Ech :( stawka jest wysoka , wszyscy walczą o Shymina ! Moim zdaniem powinnaś to poprawić !Jeżeli znajedziesz takie ubrania jak na pokazach w D/P/P gdzie się nimi pokemony przebiera to będzie o niebo lepiej ,ale to twój wybró :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:23, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Ja tego nie rozumiem masz taki talent! A tak pro po skoro wiedziałaś że przegrasz to czemu nie zrobiłaś lepszego?!Z twoim talentem i staraniami potrafiłabyś wszystko!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:30, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Dam atwork N'a xD -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:54, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) jak narazie nic ciekawego :) a ty? Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:38, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, ale nie teraz bo weszłam na moment Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:42, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) I co byście na tych koloniach robili?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:38, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Przemyśle to-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:42, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Szyszką Z internetu:D Ta ze Skitty najładniejsza^^ Wpisuje pokemon trainer w google ,i klikam grafika ,albo na deviantart:) Zaraz ,tylko odpiszę Voltkowi i tobie odpiszę:) Wickio Co to Tkanina Żniwiarza ? Ale ok masz to O.o -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:53, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Ty walcz o dznakę ,a nie -_- ,zadanie będzie do 18:05 ^^-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:57, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz walczyć z Laylą to możesz nawet teraz czekam :) http://spikeria.pl/room/boisko/ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:15, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) A ataków dowiesz się na chacie-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:17, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Twój Beautifly nauczył się Podmuchu wiatru-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:02, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Uużytkownik:Umbreon99 Hej. Nazywam się Karola i jednak potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jak widać po mojej stronie nie radzę sobie najlepiej ;( pomożesz mi cos z tym zrobić ? Jej bardzi ci dziękuje :) No dobrze to czekam do jutra :D Z PokeKlarą Cześć ;-) Dopracowuję swój profil ;-) --PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:22, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mam do pomocy brata, ale dzięki za chęci ;-) --PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva a jak mogę zrobić to, żeby z jednej strony wejść na drugą, np. z mojego profilu na "ja w anime" albo "moje anime" ?? I jak się tu robi tabelki ? Cos takiego jak ty masz, co masz "moje anime", "ja w anime", "dyskusja" itd No ale gdzie mam to wpisac ? Wiem nie kapuje najlepiej, ale to wszystko mnie przeraża :( Za dużo jest tych symboli i tego wszystkiego -,- Dobra, dziękuje :) A jak się robi te tabelki ? Haha :D Dobra dzięękuje ;) a wiesz co moge dac jeszcze na stronkę ? Jakas pusta się wydaje xd Dobra dziękuje ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:48, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh... Wg mi nie wyszły te tabelki :( Skopiowałam je z wikinezki od Dawn no i jak dałam opublikuj wcale ich nie widać -,- Dlaczego ? Co zrobiłam źle ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dobra dziękuje, spróbuje ;) Znowu się nie udało ;( Tak jakby nie widział wg tej tabelki --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:11, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) No skopiowałam całą tabelkę z wikinezki z obecnym partym Dawn --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:17, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Strasznie ci dziękuje No jasne :) tylko jak narazie nie mam nawet pomysłu z jakiego regionu zacząc. A może chciałabyś stworzyc ze mną anime? Przy okazji jeszcze dużo bym się nauczyła ;D Ok. To z jakiego regionu startujemy ? I robimy zapisy czy jak ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Sinnoh ok, jest fajne ^^ A wejście do anime robimy z mojej strony użytkownika?--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:44, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ;) A jak chcesz być postacią i jaki starter ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:48, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha mamy bardzo podobny gust ^^ Ja bym mogła być Mayą albo Melodi ;) No chyba, żebym mogła Elese xD ok ;) Tylko jeszcze nie do końca umiem wstawiać obrazki ale jakoś się uda xD Ok ;) A ja za ten czas spróbuje nauczyć się dodawać zdjęcia xD Ok :) A jak mam zrobić tabelkę do bohaterów anime? Ok ;) Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie, bo jak próbowałam dodać następną tabelkę z Glaceon to mi kompletnie nie wychodziło Wyszło mi ^^ To teraz zrobisz swoje? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:06, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie mogę dać obrazka Mayi do tamtej tabelki, bo mi się pojawia Maya (postać, którą używa Mika) Eh... I jak mogę dodać właściwy obrazek? Dziękuje ;) Jak ty to zrobiłaś? :D Heh :D Początek jest najgorszy, a ja już chce wszystko umieć. Chyba trochę za bardzo mi się śpieszy --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:38, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie szukam postaci drugoplanowych. Podaj mi tylko wygląd i pokemony, które chcesz mieć. A napewno znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. Poki mają być z Kanto.Plik:001mini.gifLordzio'' (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 17:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva bo Wikcio chce do naszego anime jako główny. Może? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:50, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziękuje ;)--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:54, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva a mogłabyś mi zrobić tabelkę na wstążki? Bo nie wiem za bardzo jak --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A w anime łapiemy pokemony tylko z Sinnoh czy też z innych regionów? (jak z innych to jakich) ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:13, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh ok :D A party wybierzemy sb teraz czy podczas anime? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:18, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh ;D No może nie być xD Sinnoh i Johto to są moje dwa ulubione regiony, więc też trochę poków mam ;) A robimy stronkę, gdzie ujawnimy party naszych pokemonów z całej serii ? Jak przeglądałam anime to parę osób tak miało no i nw czy też robimy --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Czyli mogę mieć Elekida? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:30, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A i bd za nami podróżował jakiś zły zespół? Jako, że podróżujemy po Sinnoh ja proponuje Zepół G i co jakiś czas będziemy na nich wpadać i mieszać im plany ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:33, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D Dobrze. To teraz zrobimy stronki z Jessie i Jamesem no i Meowth? xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:38, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) A co z tą stronką o naszym party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:41, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wygląd pasuje. Co do pokemonów. Widzę, że lubisz Eevee i jej ewolucje. Dlatego na startera raczej pasuje bardziej Eevee. Dratiniego wszyscy chcą. Więc troche mi nie pasuje. Co do reszta będe jeszcze pytać. Plik:001mini.gifLordzio (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 18:42, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Przypominam o dzisiejszej wycieczce szkonej o 19:00 :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:50, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Pod wszystkimi postaciami czy nad głównymi poniżej odcinków? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:53, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:56, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A zespół R jako główni czy zrobić dla nich w źrółówych analtogiści? I dobrze dodałam to party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:59, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Szybo chodź na boisko bo samolot przyleciał i zaraz odlatujemy!!!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) A poprawisz to party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam ^^ Tylko nie wiem jak mam dać, żeby byli obok siebie, a nie pod spodem. Mogłabyś to zrobić? A Jessie będzie występować w pokazach? I jakie pokemony na początek dajemy Jessie i Jamesowi? A i Zespół G się pojawi czy bez niego? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) Też zaraz dodam xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:52, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej. Też już dodałam party ^^ Chyba mi się trochę za dużo dodało w Unovie, ale jak coś to usunę jtr xdd Na dzisiaj kończę, pa --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) no :p a co, przeszkadza Ci to? he, he :D Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:37, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Zapisów jeszcze nie ma ale zaraz powinny być jeżel chcesz się zapisać będziesz musiała przeczytać tekst zamieszczony na stornie anime (którego jeszcze nie ma)-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:58, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Dopisałem cos do zapisów na stronie anime przeczytaj i ulepsz formulaż!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:57, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Ech pierw zakumaj o co chodzi!I Jak chcesz startera to nie aż 3 (tylko1!) I jak 6 to 6 !Pokemony które wymieniłaś mają być w formie podstawowej-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:04, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się na :CHarmandera,Pikachu (jest to podstawowa forma :) Pichu to dziecięca forma xD),Vulpix,Eevee,Dratini ,ale Cynaquil odpada :( (nie może być poków z innych reg niż Kanto, i wygląd muisz zmienić nie może być atwork tylko zdjęcie ! :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:14, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok możesz zrobić swój profil na początek daj na profil tylko 1 poka ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:40, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) he, he :D sorki ;) PS: Od pewnego czasu drażni mnie mój login. Jest trochę zadługi, no i jakoś szczególnie nie pomagam D: Czy twoim zdaniem powinnam stworzyć nowe konto z nowym loginem? Szczerze odpowiedz, bo mam dylemat ;) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 19:44, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz to tylko jeszcze 1 eevee który ewoluuje w Jolteona bo Vaporeon jest zajęty :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:37, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ech nie rozumiem cię ,ale jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz to w Johto możesz złapać 3 Eevee (Umbreon,Espeon,Jolteon) Innej możliwości nie ma -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:46, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie będzie anime Hoeen (bo na Hoeen się nie znam xD) ale już od Sinnoh (może Johto O.o) będę podróżował tylko z Mariną (w 2 osoby ^^) a skoro będę podróżował z mniejszą ilością osób w takim razie będzie więcej starterów do wyboru ! Może już teraz usune Jimmyego xD (myślę) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:58, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ale to nei chodz tylko o to że się nie znam ale też o to że tego regionu nienawidze-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 13:09, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorki nie było mnie. Nie mogłam wejść przez parę dni ale już postaram się wchodzić codziennie :) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:00, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Eh ... No masz rację. Poprawie to za chwilę, tylko dokończę moje pokemony ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:43, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) ok, powiadomię Cię jak założę nowe konto :) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 19:45, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. tylko nie wiem jak się robi tabelkę --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:54, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) Dziękuje --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:58, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) cześć ;-) dzięki :3 twoje stronki też są fajne ;D PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:10, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) fajnie ;D sporo jest tych stron o pokach, nie? :P PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:17, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Z Shiny Heloł :) To ja, Pomocniczka :) Co robisz? Bo ja aktualnie pracuję nad stroną użytkownika. Oki :) Ok, a po jakim regionie będziemy podróżować? PS: Mogę być trenerką? Chyba że ty nią będziesz, to ja będę koordynatorką W sumie.. jak byłam w czyimś anime jako postać główna, lub nawet wspólnym.. nigdy nie byłam koordynatorką. Więc będę nią ;) Ale jak zaczynać? Bo chyba nie rozumiem :D Ee.. dobra, na startera dostanę Minccino, a nazywać się będę np... Alice :) Podoba mi się to imię ^^ Dobra... Na startera biorę Oshawott'a :) Oki ;) ja lecę, pa :) zgoda, zgoda i... zgoda. Zapraszam do swojego Anime, możesz zapisać się jako rywal :) PS: Mogę zrobić stronę swojego rywala? A, i gdzie bierzesz Art'y Pokemonów (W sensie z jakiej strony)? No, a skąd bierzesz Art'y Pokemonów? (w sensie z jakiej strony) aha :D Mogę już dodać do swej postaci Minccino? Przecież mamy je dostać razem ze starterami. ee... Ale wtedy będziemy obie mieć Oshawotty. Jakoś nie lubię gdy jak się z kimś podróżuje to obie osoby mają identyczne Pokemony :/ Możesz wybrać innego? chyba że bardzo go chcesz... dobra, ale nie chcę wszystkich starterów. to może mój Oshawott ewoluuje w Samurott'a, a twój zostanie Oshawott'em lub stanie się Dewott'em? dobra, ale Minccino nie ewoluuje. Bo jakoś wolę jego niż Cinccino, a poza tym Cinccino wygląda trochę jak dziewczyna, a Mincci to chłopak :D PS: Zrobiłaś już stronę Hugh'a? he, he :D Mam pomysł: Minccino będzie się w niej kochał, a ona (jeżeli będzie samiczką) będzie chciała ewoluować i on znajdzie dla niej kamień. Zgoda? hi hi :) dopiszesz się do Anime? wygląd bierzesz stąd --> http://wiki.pokemonpl.net/U%C5%BCytkownik:Glaceon/Obrazki_do_mojego_i_innych_ANIME hmm.. On jest z Johto, a tutaj podróżujemy po Kanto, ale... dla przyjaciółki zrobię wyjątek ;) Wejdź se na stronę np. Alice i zobacz jak to ma być zrobione (innym tabelkom mówimy nie :D) ok, ja lecę, potem wejdę kiedy zrobisz swoją postać w moim Anime? wiem, a ja zrobiłam 2 odcinek. Nie przejmuj się że przegrałaś, przecież jeszcze nie raz wygrasz :) siemka :) zobaczyłaś 3 odcinek mojego anime? Z Kanto i Sinnon :) Ale trochę bardziej Kanto :D hejka. Jednego, bo to moje Anime ;) Tylko nie np. Pikachu, lub Butterfree (czyli Pokemony jakie ktoś ma) Dobra. Pojawisz się znowu chyba w 9 lub 10 odcinku. ---- A czemu Wikcio już nie jest z nami w anime? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:16, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) No w sumie ... A masz jakiś pomysł na pierwszy obrazek do odcinka? Ja rzed chwilą sprawdzałam na kompie i zaden nie pasuje ;( --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:25, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) hehe :D No może być xD ładne łądne ^^ A ja mam pisać 1 odc czy ty ? I co w nim musi być na pewno zamieszczone? Tzn o czym ma być oprócz wyboru startera ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:32, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, a ty dodaj obrazek Piplupa ;) A to w domu to ma być moja postać? i że JUn spotykam w labolatorium profesora? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:37, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) Ale pamiętaj o zdj Piplupa :D haha wiem strasznie marudze xDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:44, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie moge bo za 10 min jade nad wodę :( Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 12:12, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) A co do Zespołu R ... Może Jessie dajmy bardziej słodkie pokemony, żeny wystepowała z nimi w pokazach, a Jamesowi damy silne i mocne? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:12, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Hehe :D Spoko. Spoko. ;) A jak chcesz film Zoroark i Mistrz iluzji to jest na kreskowki.tv i tam kategoria:pokemony i potem filmy pełnometrzażowe i tam są wszystkie, które wyszły xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:16, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Eh... No własnie nie wiem co sie ostatnio z tym dzieje :( Tak samo zapoznałam się z anime Miki o digimonach i chciałam obejrzeć chociaż parę odcinków i nicc... Wszystko nie działa --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:23, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Heh ten też jest fajny :) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:01, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Zmieniłam sobie postać, żeby mieć jakiś strój na pokazy xD Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:35, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) To zaraz zacznę a jak coś to dokonczę jtr xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:36, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) ODcinek napiszę jtr, dzisiaj już mogę popełnić za dużo błędów xd A wiesz jak można zmienić kolor tabelki? Zmieniłabyś na różowy? (w środku odc) A i dodałabyś to zdj Piplupa? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:18, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziękuje ;) To dodasz jakąś inną? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:21, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Czy Jessie mogła by mieć takie pokemony : Burmy → Mothim, Cherubi → Cherrim, Purugly, Chatot (jej albo Jamesa i będzie strasznie denerwował Jessie), Yanmega, Froslass A JAmes takie : Shieldon → Bastiodon, Skuntank, Munchalx (jego albo Jessie, będzie kradł im całe jedzenie) Co o tym myślisz? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:56, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Hehe :D No jasne czemu nie xD Glameow jest ok ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 07:54, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) A jaka ma być tabelka do pokemonów? A i do ich ataków? Bo chciałam uzupełnić Meowth i Chimchara zanim zacznimy odc ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 08:10, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) Napisałam już odc to może dodasz tą tabelke do niego? I to zdjęcie Piplupa? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:45, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) No dobra ja już lecę, pa ;) Masz pomysł na tytuł do kolejnego odcinka? W nim chciałabym złapać Buneary, ale cały odcinek chyba nie bd temu poświecony ...? Złapanie Buneary może byc oboczne xD To może głównie bd chodziło o pojawienie sie zespołu R? A ten perwszy odc nie był za krótki? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:11, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Pod jednym warunkiem teraz powsał nowy odcinek anime gdzie zlapałaś nowego pokemona uzupełnij profil :D-Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:06, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Pomyśle nad tym ^^-Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:11, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Daj mi 5 min uzupełniam Marine -Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:14, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Jeżeli chodzi ci o to w co Evoluuje twój Eevee sama wybierz ^^ Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 17:59, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Dominikolo Serio? Bo jakoś nie sądzę że jest choćby "fajne" :/ --(Dominikolo) (D) 08:25, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) No to dzięki :D --(Dominikolo) (D) 08:28, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Aha xD --(Dominikolo) (D) 08:31, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Dodaje się do anime Wikcia4.--(Dominikolo) (D) 08:39, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok możemy walczyć :) wchodze na boisko ^^ -Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:37, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Vapi :D Hej super zwiastun naprawde świetny poprostu boski bardzo mi się podoba :) To anime zacząłem tworzyć już kilka lat temu. Wszystkich odcinków było by ponad 700. Poprzednie serie były całkiem inne niż normalne anime, ale tylko ta którą teraz tworze (jest jedyną której robie na internecie odcinki) jest na podstawie prawdziwego anime.Pawel10s 17:54, sie 14, 2012 (UTC)